


Reylo Smut

by NiaWinchester15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaWinchester15/pseuds/NiaWinchester15
Summary: I wrote this when I was like 12 so don't roast me plz :)





	1. Chapter 1

A pure form of hunger. A fire that commands the attention of a room. The light that shines out in the darkness. This was what Rey was to Kylo. Why was he thinking about this? Why was he thinking about Rey? The memories of the interrogation, and the battle swarmed in his mind. He remembered how she forced herself into his mind so easily. The pain he caused her when he forced himself into her mind, and thoughts. His fingers absently drifted to his face, and started rubbing the scar running along his face. For some unusual reason he wanted to apologize, but he was a Supreme Leader now, so he had no time for being a sappy, a lovey dovey. Suddenly everything went silent, and Rey appeared before him. Both of them were silent. He could feel Rey through their bond, she was trying to get something off her chest, but just get the courage to say it.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Kylo said, with a grin starting to form on his face. He gazed at her with curiosity, and his eyes scanned over her face, taking in all her features, and beauty. She met his gaze for a quick second before looking back at the ground.  
“What’s wrong, Rey?”  
“Nothing, I-I just wanted to say something to you, but I just can’t get it out.”  
She met his gaze, her eyes looked the same as his, full of affection, and confusion.  
“Well what is it?”  
“Well… Um. I think I love you.” She looked back down at the ground, and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Kylo stared at her lips, leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back, their bond strengthening by the second. Suddenly Rey was gone, and Kylo heard a knock at his door.  
“What is it?”  
“Supreme Leader, we came to remind you of your meeting.”  
“CANCEL IT.”he yelled.  
‘Yes, Supreme Leader. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”  
“Leave, Thats what you can do.”  
“Yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!

Rey sat still in the same position she was in, with her eyes closed, her lips still puckered, still feeling the warmth of his lips on hers. She opened her eyes, and fell back onto her recently made bed, and sighed. ‘What just happened?’ Rey thought to herself. ‘Does this mean he loves her too?’ So many thoughts fly by in her mind from the past moments. She needed to see him. She felt a strong hunger, and needed to be closer to him. She tried to get another connection. She saw Kylo appear before her again. She smiled. He smiled back.  
“Did you come back for more?” Her smile widened, as he sounded just like his father.  
“Yes.” A small smirk snuck its way onto Kylo’s face. He leaned in to kiss her again. They held this position for a long moment before Rey pulled out a little to be able to see his face, and rested her forehead on his, her palm resting on his cheek.  
“I want to see you.”  
“As do I.”  
“When, and Where.”  
“I can sneak you in here, as my ‘personal prisoner’.” Kylo said in a seductive tone, a smirk forming on his face.  
“How would I get there?”  
‘I could come and get you from a forest.”  
“Ok, sound good.”  
They made out for a couple more minutes before they left so they could get ready.  
Rey got up to get ready. She went to her panties drawer to pick out her fancy panties that she had been saving for a special occasion. She picked out an outfit. She turned the shower on, with the force, and got a fresh towel, before taking off her pajamas, and jumping in the shower.

————————  
Kylo smiled as Rey vanished, and he got up, to go to get ready. He jumped into the shower. He got a fresh towel to dry off, and got some boxers. He picked out his only grey outfit, so Rey wouldn’t see him as a Sith leader, because little did the First order know, after a couple of force calls with Rey, she had pulled him into the grey zone, he was neither dark, nor light, he was equal. He brushed his teeth, so Rey wouldn’t taste his sleep breath when they kissed. He slipped the shirt on, and the pants, before going to look in the mirror. He fluffed his hair, so it could look how it did before it was wet, when it was dry, then combed it a little. He squeezed into his jacket so none of the First Order members would notice him looking informal, and headed out to the ship bay.

He boarded his ship, and jumped into the pilot seat, and set his destination, before lifting away, off to meet Rey. He landed in a small clearing in the forest. He saw Rey a couple of feet away from the ship. He opened the door to the ship. Rey stepped in, her dress, and hair blew in the wind, making her look like a majestic creature. He closed the door behind her. He got up to greet her, but she immediately, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back and placed his hand on her hips, letting one of his hands drift down to squeeze her ass. He lifted her up off the ground and leaned her up on a wall. His hips were between her legs, rubbing against her, causing his dick to get hard. He kissed, and nibbled on her neck causing it to bruise, and soothed the sore spots with his tongue. 

Rey moaned softly, her hot breath washing over his neck and ears, and he felt his body become overwhelmed with lust. Kylo lifts his grey shirt over his head, causing his hair to frizz. Both him, and Rey felt the need to be closer, so Kylo pulled his head up from her neck, heavy breaths leaving their lips, and kissed Rey’s pink, swollen lips. His tongue swirled in Rey’s mouth, and hers swirled back as Kylo put his hand on Rey’s outer thigh, causing Rey to gasp, and slipped his hands from her waist to her thigh, slowly, feeling her skin, and all her curves, and eventually to her breasts, now exposed from him pulling her dress up to her shoulders. Rey put her arms up, over head, and helped him pull the white dress over her head, and onto the ground, leaving Rey only left with her fancy panties on. He reached his hand down, to her panties, and rubbed her clit with his thumb through her panties. He felt warmth, and satisfaction rise over Rey, as she moaned louder than before, and clawed her nails into his back. Kylo used his free hand to cup her breast, and brought it up to his mouth, and sucked her nipple. Rey’s mouth open wide, soft, slow moans crawled out from her lips, as Kylo pulled her panties to the side, and stuck a finger in her pussy. He started slow, and went faster, just to hear the soft moans become loud moans. His dick pulsated in his pants urging to be where his fingers were. Rey bucked her hips as she came on his fingers. He looked her in the eyes and licked her cum of his fingers. He then pulled down his pants, and boxers and tossed them to the side, next to his shirt. His dick pulsated hot, under Rey’s pussy, as her cum dripped onto his dick, and he groaned. 

They both stared at each other, Kylo’s hair frizzed up and covered his face. Both panting, and breathing heavy, lips swollen and pink. Kylo smirked, and leaned in to kiss Rey hard, and as he did his dick slid in, and Rey screamed in satisfaction. He squeezed her ass, as he moaned on Rey’s lips, he pulled his head up a little so their foreheads touching, both moaning and panting hot breath on each others faces. Rey’s eyes were squeezed shut, sweat dripping over her body. He looked at her and smiled, knowing he was pleasing her, and moved his hips faster, and more rhythmically and he to closed his eyes as pleasure rose in him. The skin on his hips stuck to her thighs, causing a clapping sound. The bond between them stronger than ever, and still growing stronger. Kylo kissed her, so he could listen to her moan on his lips. Rey’s fingers tightly gripped around his long black locks of hair. His hands wandered down between her legs, and his thumb rubbed her clit. Rey moaned louder, and she started to say his name loud. Rey’s walls clenched around him, and her hips bucked against him as her orgasm washed over her. Kylo grinded his hips to intensify her orgasm, and also enjoy the feeling of her tight pussy. He felt himself near the edge of cuming. Rey reached down to rub his testicals, and she glared into his eyes, and she smiled. The look in her eyes, lust, and the pleasure, pushed him over the edge, and he let go of a load, and emptied it into Rey, moaning he leaned his head back in pleasure. Rey closed her eyes, from fatigue.

———————  
Rey felt him lean in and kissed her long and hard, and his hips moved slowly, moving his dick in and out. Rey rested her forehead on his, bit her lip in pleasure, and closed her eyes in concentration. She spoke through the bond and watched Kylo’s eyes widen.   
“I love you, Ben Solo.” She said.  
Kylo had heard her say it to him earlier, but didn't think she meant it, and also she said his full name, so he knew she meant it. She watched as Kylo focus on her, and heard him through their bond.  
“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut :)

Rey awoke to see she was in a new location. She saw dim lights, and she was surrounded by black sheets. She sat up, and noticed she was in an oversized black t-shirt. She looked around the room, to see Kylo shirtless beside her, he was fast asleep. She smiled at the sight of him looking so peaceful. She looked up, and saw the high ceiling. She looked back dow at Kylo, and kissed him on the forehead. She reached over and cupped his cheek, and closed her eyes. She saw what he was dreaming about, and it was a fantasy of a future, with her. A toothy smile spread across her face.  
“I want a future with you too.”  
She laid back down, and her head hit the pillow softly, ands closed her eyes, and entered Kylo’s dream.   
“This is what you dream about?”  
“Yes. It helps me stay neutral, and not go back to the darkness. It reminds me of your light.’’  
“So you want to have a future together?”   
“I don’t know. It depends if you would like one with me.”  
“I would enjoy that.”   
———————

Kylo woke up to find Rey straddled over him. She was asleep.  
He din’t want to move. It was like when a dog or cat fell asleep on you, and you don’t want to move and just watch it sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, and rubbed his hand over her ass and lower back. She squirmed, and snuggled into his warmth. He smiled, pulled some covers over them with the force, and kissed her forehead. Dear stars, he loved her, she was adorable, lovable, and brave, and she was the first woman to ever love him back in a way that was true, not motherly, or just for fun, true love.   
Rey woke up slowly and yawned. She stretched her arms up and would have hit Kylo in the face if he had not moved his head to dodge her hand. She looked up at him with tired eyes, still laying on top him, taking in all of his facial features with the rays of sun peering in from the window, dancing on his face, showing Rey the small curves of his face. He rubbed her back, and moved his hands to her hips, and she let out a small moan. He rolled her over, and laid his hips between her legs and kissed her. She closed her eyes as couple strands of his hair fell on her face, and kissed him back. He placed his forearm under Rey’s shoulders so he could gently tug on her hair. She wrapped her legs around his waists a signal that she was in the mood. He started to grind his hips, as a response signal to her letting her know he was also in the mood. Rey had been wearing a large black shirt, with no underwear on, since she had taken them off after the hot sex on the ship. Kylo had no shirt on, as he had not slept with one on that night, and some sweatpants, which made it easier to strip.   
He slid his pants and boxers down, leaving him naked, and kicked them gently off the bed. Rey only had a shirt on, and nothing else. The tip of his dick settled at her opening, she was so wet, it was as if his dick would be going for a swim. He slid all the way in and Rey moaned against his lips, as she squeezed her legs tighter around him. Kylo went slow, but Rey was horny and impatient. She used her legs to move her hips up and down, making Kylo’s hips move faster, both moaning and grunting louder. Rey pulled out of the kiss, so she could pull his head down to her neck, so she could feel the pleasure in his breath on her shoulders. He nibbled on her neck, and soothed the sore spots, and bruises from the day before with his tongue. Sweat dripping, thighs slapping together, and suddenly Rey began convulsing, and shaking, from her orgasm, her walls clenching around Kylo’s dick. Kylo didn’t slow down his pace, because it felt to good. Rey began to return to her senses, and quieted her moans, in fear somebody would hear them. Rey pushed Kylo off of her, and he landed on his back, and Rey straddled him, and slid his dick in slowly. She laid down atop of him, and whispered to him.  
“Fuck me.”  
Kylo wrapped his arms around her, and lifted his hips up, and fucked her fast. Rey’s moans shook, as Kylo began to go faster, feeling Rey’s moans of pleasure on his shoulder. Loose strands of Rey’s hair fell into his face, and he closed his eyes, so they wouldn’t fall into his eyes. He eventually tired, and allowed Rey to dominate him again. Rey sat up, and began lowering herself up, and down. Kylo closed his eyes, and leaned his head back in pleasure. He grabbed at the sheets trying to hold himself back to save energy. Rey bit her lip, and undid the buns in her hair, and began grinding her hips against him, looking down at his satisfied face.   
Kylo regained his energy, and couldn’t hold back any longer, and grabbed Rey and threw her softly on to the bed. He pulled her up onto her hands and knees, and slid himself behind her. He slid his dick in, and then pulled it out, and did this a couple of times, which frustrated Rey, causing her to get impatient. Rey began throwing her hips back, urging for him to stop teasing her, but Kylo stopped her, grabbed her hair in his fist, and began punting her pussy balls deep.   
Rey moaned at the top of her lungs, and arched her back, causing the pleasure to intensify. Kylo moaned, and grunted, as he felt himself reaching the edge.   
“Cum for me please Daddy.” Rey said with occasional moans in-between words. The words rung in his ears as he fell over the edge, releasing a giant load of cum into her. He collapsed on top of her with a moan.   
Rey turned over underneath Kylo’s warm body and combed her finger through his short black locks, and let their sweaty bodies stay in an embrace until Kylo regained strength to move.   
He climbed off of her, and rolled onto his back with a tired grunt. Rey rolled over onto her side, wrapping her leg around his waist, and snuggled her head on his sweaty chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss in her forehead.  
“You know I love you. Right?” Rey murmured softly.  
“Yes, I know.” Kylo murmured back before both of them let sleep take them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, also I have something today at the end.

Back at the Resistance base, Rey is thinking about Kylo Ren. She can’t get him with messy morning hair out of her head, and finds herself smiling whenever she thinks about it. She feels a bit of seriousness in her, but the realizes that it’s Kylo though their force bond, and apparently she has been sharing these thoughts with him while he was in a meeting. Rey had been huddled up in bed all day, getting rest before she and Kylo went on their first date later that day.  
“Rey?” A voice from the door said as the lights flicked on. Rey blinked her eyes, before they adjusted, and saw Leia standing in her doorway.  
“Leia? What are you doing here?” Rey said in a tired tone.  
“I came to check on you, and well of course because nobody has seen you in the past few days, and Finn told me he saw you sneak back into your quarters earlier this morning.”  
“Oh. He did?”  
“Yes. Everybody is worried about you. Are you ok honey?”  
“Yes. I’m just feeling a little sick today.”  
“Ok. Ill go make you some tea to make you feel better, and get you some food. That sound good to you?”  
“Yes. Thank You.”  
Leia turned the lights back off and closed the door behind her, and Rey snuggled back into the blanket she had ‘borrowed’ from Kylo, and took a big sniff into the blanket, and she immediately began fantasizing about him again. She drifted off to sleep.   
She saw Kylo, and he seemed to be trying to wake her, and soon realized that she was in a fluid dream.  
“Rey. Rey!”  
She opened her eyes, and rolled over to find Kylo by her side, towering over her in the bed, that was somewhat familiar.  
“Kylo?”  
“I missed you.” He said before kissing her on the forehead.  
“I miss you too.”  
She looked around the unfamiliar room. Her eyes wandered over the entire room, and then to Kylo.  
“Where are we?” She asked as she rubbed a finger over his bare chest.  
“We are on Ahch-To, in a hut. Isn’t it beautiful?”  
“Yes, it is wonderful, but why are we here?” Rey said as her eyes wandered to a lit fire behind him.  
“I wanted to see you. I needed to see you.” He said as he intertwined his fingers between hers.  
“So did I. I needed to touch you again, I twine my fingers though you hair. I want you to fuck me.”  
With out hesitations he leaped on top of Rey’s already naked body as he kissed her vigorously. Kylo’s dick slid in and he pulled out of the kiss to moan. He looked down and saw that Rey was experiencing the same feeling of pleasure as him.   
He thrusted his hips so his dick would go deeper and deeper every time.  
“OH YES. FUCK ME.” Rey screamed.  
Kylo pulled out and turned Rey over with a swift lift. He slid in and reached up to grab Rey’s hair. He wrapped it around his hand and pulled her hair, forcing her to arch her back and head back. She moaned louder.   
They were the perfect match for each other. They know what the other wants, and can’t keep their hands off each other. But only one thing differed, they were on different sides, but neither one was fully with the side. Rey was new at this and was leaning toward the light, but if it came to it, somebody could push her over the edge if they tried hard enough. Kylo was more on the dark side, but he left room for the light just incase. But they were both pulling each other to the grey space, where you are neither light nor dark.   
Mid way through cumming, way was awoken by a the bright light and Leia holding a tray with a cup of tea and some odd shaped crackers. Rey sat in a cold sweat and was breathing heavy.  
“Bad dream?” Leia said sympathetically   
“No. It was actually a great dream, mater of fact amazing.!”  
“Well thats a good thing.”  
Leia handed Rey the tea, and Rey gulped it down, burning her tongue a little in the process, trying desperately to finish quickly so she could get back to Kylo. She stuffed the crackers into her mouth and finished them pretty quickly.  
“Guess you were hungry.” Leia said chuckling.  
“Yep. Um…I’m gonna go back to sleep now, I’m pretty tired from this sickness.” Rey said finishing the sentence with a fake cough.  
“If you wanted me to go, you should have just said so. Get some rest, so you feel better, honey” Leia said with a smile and walked out the room shutting the light off after her.  
Rey closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. She found that Kylo was still there waiting, and was listening to the whole conversation through their bond.   
“Your sick?” Kylo said concerned.  
“Yea but i’ll be fine.”  
“No. I’m coming to see you. No arguments, the decisions been made, I am coming to see you.”  
“Ok.” Rey said in a regretful tone.  
“See you soon babe.”  
Rey awoke, furious, but calmed herself fast because she knew that Kylo could also feel her emotions through their bond.   
“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be continuing this story, so I will just spoil it for you. Rey is pregnant, blah blah blah, happy ever after, the end! Hope you enjoyed, bye!


End file.
